Sonic Blue and Hilda White
Page Under Construction. Sonic Blue and Hilda White, also known as ' ソニックブルー＆ホワイト透 子：博士エッグマンの復讐, lit. Sonic Blue & Touko White:The Revenge of Dr. Eggman' in Japan, is a 1995 release for the Sega CD from Sonic Team, Sega Technical Institute and Game Freak. In addition to it being a Sega CD port of Sonic 2 (Sega Genesis), the game also contains all-new levels including the five lost zones from Sonic 2 and the addition of five girls from the Pokémon series of games as playable characters. It was also ported to the Sony Playstation, Sega Saturn and Windows PCs the following year and the Playstation version has since been rereleased on the Playstation Network on the PSP and PS3 and the Wii U & 3DS eShops. Story Westside Island, also known as the Island of Illusion, a pleasnt tropical island with a surprising amount of diversity. As they say, "History repeats itself", and today is a prime example of that statement. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Colress, the Team Plasma scientist, are terrorizing the citizens of this remote island, forcing them to surrender control of the island's resources. Little do they know, the Chaos Emeralds are the only thing that stands between them and World Domination. But this isn't the first time Eggman took over the island. Seventeen years ago, he had total control over the island, but his arch-rival Sonic the Hedgehog stopped his plans for Planetary Slavery with the help of a friend. Somehow, Eggman just isn't good at keeping secrets and Sonic finds out about the scientist's evil plans. Miles Prower, who prefers to be called Tails, his nickname, readies the Tornado, a bi-plane which Sonic gave to him as a gift, for Westside Island. But this time, they bought a few allies along for the trip. Mighty, an armadillo who was one of Sonic's first friends. Shadow, a black hedgehog who has some unfinished business with the doctor and Knuckles, an echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. And they also have some unexpected help in the form of four girls from the Unova Region of the Pokémon world and a girl from the Kalos Region of the same planet, riding on the backs of their flying-type Pokémon right behind the Tornado. Let's introduce them, shall we? First up is Hilda, a sexy tomboyish badass whose appearence would intimidate even the toughest villans. Rosa, a very adorable Pokémon Trainer who looks a bit like Sailor Moon. Coincidence? Nope. Yancy, also known by her idol name Nancy, even though she prefers having her Pokémon as pets, she can and will use them to defend herself and her friends. Serena, a fashionable girl who might have a secret bit of toughness to her personality. And finally, Bianca, a somewhat ditzy blonde who just happens to be a childhood friend to Hilda, just like Sonic is to Tails. The girls, Mighty and Shadow decided to come along because they heard about Westside Island, and wanted to see the various locales in person. And in addition, help Sonic, Tails and Knuckles defeat the duo of Eggman and Colress once and for all! Please collect the Chaos Emeralds, Team Sonic and Team Trainers, the future of Earth and the Pokémon World depends on it! List of Playable Characters by series Sonic the Hedgehog. *Sonic. *Tails. *Knuckles. *Shadow. *Mighty. Pokémon *Hilda. *Bianca. *Rosa. *Yancy/Nancy. *Serena (Unlockable). *Green/Blue (Leaf's Pokémon Adventures/Pokémon Special counterpart, PSX/Saturn versions only.). List of Zones by game mode Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Emerald Hill Zone. *Chemical Plant Zone. *Aquatic Ruin Zone. *Casino Night Zone. *Hill Top Zone. *Wood Zone. *Rock Zone. *Mystic Cave Zone. *Hidden Palace Zone. *Dust Hill Zone. *Winter Hill Zone. *Oil Ocean Zone. *Genocide City Zone (1 act). *Cyber City Zone (1 act). *Metropolis Zone. *Sky Chase Zone. *Wing Fortress Zone. *The Death Egg (3 acts). *Egg Gauntlet Zone (Bonus zone). Sonic and Hilda/Sonic & Touko *Midnight Hill Zone. *Nuclear Nightmare Zone. *Techno Rust Zone. *Roulette Heaven Zone. *The Siberian Traps. *Iron Jungle Zone. *Indian Mesa Zone. *EggPlasma Subterrania Zone. *Crystal Caverns Zone. *Dust Hill Zone. *Arctic Ark Zone. *Slicky Sand Zone. *Genocide City Zone (1 act). *Cyber City Zone (1 act.). *Failed Factory Zone. *Aerial Pursuit Zone. *Egg Battalion Zone. *Death Egg 2.5 (4 acts). *Harmonia's Trial (N Harmonia replaces Eggman as the boss in this Sonic-only zone exclusive to the JP Mega CD version.). *The N-er Sanctum (Sonic-only Zone exclusive to the JP Mega CD version.). Item Monitors *10 ring icon. *Shield. *Fire Shield. *Water Shield. *Electric Shield. *Invincible (Muteki). *Sneaker/Doc Marten. *Dr. Eggman/Colress. *S/P with a crescent moon. *Teleport (unused). *? (unused). Reception Sonic and Pokémon fans alike say that this is one of the best games Sega has ever made. It sold 5 million units in total across all platforms. It is also the best selling Sonic game in Japan, possibly due to the inclusion of Pokémon characters. Mark Bussler of Classic Game Room said in his review that this game is so awesome that it even transcends time, but he wished that Joe Musashi (a.k.a. Shinobi) was in the game. Trivia *Yuji Naka stated that the Super Transformations of the Sonic characters references Dragon Ball Z while the Death Egg references Star Wars. *Ken Sugimori stated that the Sailor Transformations of the Pokémon girls and their similarities to the Sailor Scouts in appearence are a reference to Sailor Moon. *This is one of 4 games Game Freak made for non-Nintendo systems before becoming a second-party developer for Nintendo. *Game Freak wanted to port the game to the PC Engine Super CD in Japan, but did not due to time constraints. *This is the first Sonic platformer to have a Time Attack mode. **This is also the first Sonic platformer to have a Boss Rush mode in the form of the Egg Gauntlet Zone. *If you perform the Sonic 1 stage select cheat, you can play a prototype version of Genocide City called "Protocide City Zone" which can be best described as a chaotic and hopeless zone with a combination of Chemical Plant and Metropolis with parts of the background on fire. Category:Video Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sega Technical Institute games Category:SEGA CD Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Playstation 1 Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Cancelled Turbografx 16 Super CD games Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Game Freak games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Pokemon Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games with Japan-exclusive content Category:Playstation Network Games Category:Nintendo eShop Games